


Čūska zālē

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Tu esi Severuss Strups, un tev ir jāizdara izvēle...Stāsts rakstīts otrajā personā.





	Čūska zālē

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: A'  
> Epasts: fictionbya@postmark.net  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/a/SITG01a.html

_"Severus, tu zini ko es vēlos tev lūgt."  
  
_ Tavu soļu dunoņa dobji atbalsojas uz pagrabiem vedošajā kāpņu telpā, tavu zābaku cietajām zolēm atsitoties pret granīta pakāpieniem. Tu apstājies kāpņu apakšgalā un atspiedies pret sienu, pūloties pārvarēt šīs nejaukās, drūmās priekšnojautas, kas tevi nomoka. Tu piesardzīgi paskaties apkārt, it kā gaidot ka pats Tumsas Lords varētu iznirt no lāpu gaismas mestajām ēnām uz pazemes sienām, bet ēnas ir un paliek tikai ēnas, rēgi bez miesas un asinīm. Izjūtot dusmas pats uz sevi par šādu nervozitāti, tu tīšuprāt saslienies vēl staltāk, atmet galvu atpakaļ un droši soļo lejup pa gaiteni uz savu kabinetu. Gaitenis šodien liekas esam daudz tumšāks nekā parasti, it kā gaisma pati bēgtu no tevis, jau nojauzdama tavus nodomus un tavu likteni, Tavu atgriešanos pie Lorda Voldemorta.   
  
_"Ja tu esi uz to spējīgs... ja tu esi tam gatavs..."_  
  
Kad Dumidors slimnīcas blokā bija jautājis tev, tu biji tik ātri atbildējis: _"Jā, es esmu."_   
  
**_Bet vai patiešām esi?_**  
  
Ja tu būtu palūdzis Dumidoram laiku apdomāties, laiku sagatavoties, tu zini, ka tev tas būtu bez šaubīšanās ļauts. Ja tu būtu teicis, ka nekad nebūsi tam gatavs, viņš to saprastu. Ja toreiz pirms daudziem gadiem tu nebūtu izvēlējies pievienoties Voldemortam, tad viņam nekad nebūtu nācies tev šo jautājumu uzdot.   
  
**_Ja._**  
  
Tik mazs vārds, šķietami galīgi bez svara un nozīmes, un tomēr tas satur sevī vai visas pasaules potenciālās veiksmes, tāpat kā visas mūža garumā garām palaistās un neizmantotās izdevības un zaudētās iespējas. Tomēr nedrīkst mūžam apcerēt bijušo - pēc tam, kad izvēle jau ir izdarīta, nav vairs no svara tas kas būtu varējis būt savādāk.   
  
Tu taču jau izdarīji savu izvēli, vai ne? Kad virsmeistars vaicāja, tu atbildēji. Tikai tagad, klusumā un vientulībā, apdomājot visu notiekošo ar vēsu prātu, tu aptver, ka tobrīd taču nebija iespējams atbildēt citādāk. Vai tad tu varēji izrādīties gļēvulis Poteru puikas priekšā - pretstatā "varonīgajam" Sīriusam Blekam? Vai tad tu varēji līdzināties tam idiotam Kornēlijam Fadžam? Protams ka nē.   
  
Tu ierodies savā kabinetā un, izvilcis zizli no apmetņa krokām un pavicinājis, kā pieklājas, nomurmini " _Belladonna_ " - paroli lai atslēgtu durvis.   
  
Durvīm atveroties, pašas no sevis svečturos iedegas sveces, piepildot telpu ar blāvu, trīcošu gaismu. Tu ieej tajā, priecājoties ka atkal esi savā pierastajā vietā. Mikstūru komponenti stikla burkās aizņem visus plauktus gar dienvidu un rietumu sienām. Burkas ar marinētām salamandru astēm, mirdzoši sarkano saberzta divradža raga pulveri, kristāliskām ciklopa asarām, izkaltētām velnalijas lapām un vēl miljoniem citu sastāvdaļu, visas skaidri saprotami marķētas tavā stingrajā un saprotamajā rokrakstā. Austumu sienu klāj grāmatplaukts pie grāmatplaukta, un tik un tā tie nespēj sevī saturēt visus sējumus tavā bibliotēkā. Apputējušu foliantu grēdas slejas augšup no grīdas plauktu priekšā. Pie dienvidu sienas, pavērsts pret ziemeļiem, atrodas tavs rakstāmgalds un tā priekšā divi neērti ādas krēsli. Cik gan daudz studentu nav nervozi trinušies vienā no šajiem sēdekļiem, klausoties tavās pēcstundu lekcijās. Ziemeļu sienā atrodas durvju aile, kurā tu patlaban stāvi, un masīvs kamīns ar parasta granīta aplodu. Pretī kamīnam ir novietots nobružāts ādas dīvāns, uz kura garlaikoti sildoties uguns liesmās, tu esi pavadījis daudzus garus ziemas vakarus, kad citur pazemē kļūst pārāk auksts lai justos ērti. Nebija nemaz tik retas tās reizes, kad tu nemanot iesnaudies uz tā. Blakus dīvānam uz zema galdiņa ir nomesta kaudze ar studentu iesniegtajiem pergamentiem, kas gaida lai tos izlasa un novērtē. Lai cik tumša un pieputējusi nebūtu šī telpa, tā tomēr nomierina tevi, jo tik ļoti tev līdzinās. Tevi māc bažas, vai pēc šīs nakts tev vēl radīsies izdevība te atgriezties.   
  
Lai gan ārā ir jūnijs, un pat pazemē var just vasaras karsto un mitro elpu, tu norādi ar zizli uz kamīnu un nogurušā balsī pavēli: " _Incendio_." Kamīnā mirklī uzliesmo uguns, izstarojot siltumu un izgaismojot akmens sienas ar oranžu spīdumu.   
  
Tu dodies pie dīvāna un smagi atkrīti uz tā. No tavām lūpām izlaužas nopūta. Tu noliec savu zizli uz papīriem klātā galda un pūlies sakārtot savas domas. Tu saberzē deniņus, tad pārslidini rokas pāri visai sejai, to murcot un mīcot, un beigās izslidini pirkstus cauri garajiem matiem.   
  
__**Tu esi gatavs?**

Nervozs, nespējot nomierināties, tu pielec kājās un sāc soļot šurpu turpu kamīna priekšā. Parāvis uz augšu piedurkni, tu nikni aplūko ādā iededzināto Melno Zīmi. Tā ir nedaudz izdzisusi, līnijas palikušas vairs tikai viegli sārtas, un čūskas un galvaskausa simbola - Voldemorta zīmes - malas ir izplūdušas un mazāk asas nekā pirms neilga laika. Tas bija izrādījies tik viegli - gadiem ritot aizmirst, kas īsti atrodas uz tavas rokas. Līdz pat šim mācību gadam zīme ne ar ko nebija par sevi atgādinājusi, un tikai šogad tā atkal sāka sūrstēt un niezēt, atgādinot ka tev neizdosies aizmirst to tik vienkārši. Bet šonakt, šonakt tā beidzot bija parādījusi savu īsto varu, uzliesmojot tādā tumšu sāpju lēkmē, kas bija paralizējusi visu tavu roku. Tu noloki uz leju uzrotīto piedurkni un tad paskaties uz lādīti ar _Floo_ pulveri, kas parocīgi novietota uz kamīna virsmas. Tikai šķipsniņa, kad sāpes atkal uzliesmos, ziņojot Tumsas Pavēlnieka gribu, un tu pārvietosies no savas darbistabas uz kādu vietu ārpus Cūkkārpas, no kurienes tu būsi spējīgs _disaparate_ un tad _apparate_ uz Voldemorta izvēlēto satikšanās vietu.   
  
_**Tu esi sagatavojies?**_  
  
Tu teici, ka esi. Kāpēc tu turpini sevi spīdzināt ar šīm šaubām? Protams, Voldemorts gribēs zināt, kāpēc tu kavējies ar ierašanos pirmajā reizē, un kāpēc tomēr izvēlējies ierasties tagad. Viņš var tevi nogalināt, un nebūs no svara, vai viņš noticēs tavam stāstam vai ne. Ja viņš tomēr tevi nenogalinās, tad tev nav ne mazāko šaubu, ka tevi spīdzinās. Un par spīti vasaras karstumam un kamīna siltumam, tevi pārņem drebuļi un tavas iekšas saraujas čokurā. Tu arī agrāk vairākkārt esi izbaudījis _Cruciatus_ lāstu Voldemorta izpildījumā. Tās nav patīkamas atmiņas. Viņš spīdzinās tevi tieši tik daudz, lai piespiestu tevi kaukt un lūgties lai viņš beidz, tieši tik daudz, lai, kad viņš patiešām beigtu, tu vārtītos viņa priekšā zemē, skūpstītu viņa drēbju stērbeli un no visas sirds pateiktos viņam par šo atbrīvošanu no mokām. Viņš pieprasīs tavu uzticību, tavu solījumu būt par viņa uzticamu kalpu, un tu dosi šo solījumu. Tu atkal būsi viņa uzticamākais, ja tā var izteikties, atbalstītājs. Nāvēdis. Un tev ir bail.   
  
_**No kā?**_  
  
Tumsas Pavēlnieks palūgs tevi izpildīt viņa gribu, darīt nepiedodamus noziegumus, un tu tos darīsi. Dumidors zina, ka tev nāksies tos darīt. Galu galā, tev tas nebūs nekas jauns, tu to esi darījis arī agrāk. Šoreiz, tu pūlies iegalvot pats sev, tas būs augstāku mērķu vārdā. Tu atgādini sev, ka ienīsti Voldemortu un viņa nodomus. Toreiz, pirms daudziem gadiem, kad tu aizgāji no viņa, tas bija tāpēc ka tu sāki ienīst šo nāves un moku dvingu. Šī atklāsme nāca pār tevi kādā tumšā naktī, uzdevuma laikā. Tu biji norīkots doties spīdzināt līdz nāvei kādu vientiešu meiteni, tikai piecus gadus vecu. Un tu nespēji to vairs izdarīt. Ne jau tāpēc, ka tu nekad tādas lietas agrāk nebiji darījis, nē. Tu vienkārši vairs neredzēji tai visā jēgu. Tonakt, kad tu skatījies uz gultā saldi dusošo meiteni, kas pat nenojauta ka pie viņas gultas jau stāv melnā tērpies nāves eņģelis, tevī bija uzliesmojis akls naids. Jo tev bija jāspīdzina šī meitene ne jau tāpēc, ka viņa kādu apdraudētu, ka viņa būtu ļoti svarīga kādam, nē, tas viss bija vienkārši tāpēc ka tu to varēji, tāpēc ka Voldemorts to varēja, un viņam bija vienalga, kam mirt. Tu izlēmi, ka tev ar to nepietiek, un jo vairāk tu domāji, jo lielāks naids pret Voldemortu un visu ko viņš tev bija gadu gaitā pavēlējis darīt pārņēma tevi. Tu _disapparated_ no meitenes istabas un pēc tam uzmeklēji Albusu Dumidoru.   
  
Tu nezināji toreiz, un vēl šobaltdien nevari pateikt, kāpēc tu izvēlējies tieši Dumidoru. Varbūt tāpēc, ka viņš bija bijis laipns pret tevi, kad tu biji vēl bērns. Varbūt tāpēc, ka daļa no tevis joprojām uzticējās viņam, zināja, ka viņš nespīdzinās un nenogalinās tevi, bet uzklausīs. Viss, kas tev bija vajadzīgs, bija kāds kas uzklausītu tavas dvēseles sāpju kliedzienu. Kad tu biji beidzis savu grēksūdzi, tu biji gatavs tam, ka viņš sazināsies ar Burvestību Ministriju, izsauks aurorus, un nosūtīs tevi uz Azkabanu, jo tu to biji godam pelnījis. Tu biji gatavs doties izciest sodu par saviem darbiem uz Azkabanu, uz šo vietu kur noziedzniekus ieslodzījumā notur nevis restes bet gan bezgalīgs un nebeidzams izmisums. Tu biji pat gatavs ļauties Atprātotāja skūpstam, ļaut lai pār tevi nāk liktenis ļaunāks par nāvi, ļaut izsūkt sev dvēseli, ja tāda tev vēl būtu. Nē, bija teicis Dumidors, tu dosies atpakaļ. Šī ir tava izdevība izpirkt savus grēkus. Dodies atpakaļ, bet zini, ka no šī brīža tu esi nevis Voldemorta kalps, bet gan mūsu spiegs. Un tu atgriezies. Tas bija visgrūtākais ko tu savā dzīvē biji darījis, bet tu to izdarīji.   
  
_**No kā tad tu baidies?**_  
  
Ne jau no nāves, spīdzināšanas un vergošanas. Ne no tā, ka nogalināt, spīdzināt un paverdzināt nāksies tev.   
  
_**Tad no kā?**_  
  
Tev varētu tas iepatikties...

Jo tā tas jau reiz bija noticis, toreiz, pirmajā reizē. Tava iemīļotākā burvestība bija bijusi _Imperius_. Tevisprāt, gan _Cruciatus_ gan _Avada Kedavra_ nespēja sniegt tādu baudu kā _Imperius_. Tas ir tik vienkārši - kādu spīdzināt vai nogalināt, bet kontrolēt katru viņa soli, likt viņam pašam spīdzināt vai nogalināt citus - tā gan bija vara. Kāre pēc varas daudzus burvjus un raganas bija uzvedusi uz Tumšo Zinšu takas, un to nebiji nekāds izņēmums. Nu, varbūt mazliet. Tu biji vieglāk iekārdināms. Tu biji Slīdenis, no kuriem jau neko citu neviens negaidīja. Tu nebiji tik gudrs kā Kraukļanagieši, nedz arī tik drosmīgs kā Grifidori, un tev nepatika tā sūri un grūti dzīties pēc panākumiem kā Elšpūšiem, taču tavās asinīs tāpat kvēloja alkas pēc varas. Tumšās zintis solīja ātru ceļu pie varas kalngaliem, un ir taču tik viegli aizmirst par sekām, kad sāk piepildīties tavi sapņi...   
  
Un tu zini - tevī joprojām kvēlo šīs alkas, jo tavās krūtīs joprojām pukst īstena Slīdeņa sirds. Varbūt tāpēc no tevis ir sanācis tik lielisks nodevējs. No sākuma iekarot Voldemorta uzticību. Pēc tam nodot viņu. Izzināt visus viņa noslēpumus un izstāstīt Dumidoram. Tas deva tev tik satriecošu varu pār Voldemortu. Bija bijis smagi pirmo reizi pēc nodevības atgriezties pie Voldemorta - toreiz, kad Dumidors pierunāja tevi kļūt par spiegu. Viņam bija nācies sūri un grūti pārliecināt tevi, iekāms tu piekriti. Tagad tu jau zini, cik apreibinoša ir šī vara, un, kad Dumidors bija tev vaicājis vai esi gatavs, tava sirds bija pasteigusies atbildēt pirmā: " _Jā, es esmu._ "   
  
_**Un ja nu tev atkal iepatīkas būt par Nāvēdi?**_

Virsmeistaram būtu jāzina par šīm briesmām, un tomēr liekas, ka viņš pilnībā uzticas tev. Muļķīgi? Bet varbūt arī ne. Jo tu esi Dumidora parādnieks. Pēc Voldemorta krišanas un tai sekojošām Nāvēžu medībām, Ministrija bija tiesājusi arī tevi, taču Dumidors bija nostājies tavā pusē un tevi aizstāvējis. Viņam nebija tas jādara. Viņš bija vienīgais, kas tobrīd zināja par tavu spiegošanu. Visas ziņas, ko tu uzzināji, tu nodevi tikai un vienīgi viņam. Tāpat viņš bija vienīgais, kam tu biji izsūdzējis savus grēkus, vienīgais kas zināja ikvienu noziegumu, kuru tu savā Nāvēža karjeras laikā biji pastrādājis. Tik un tā viņš bija tevi aizstāvējis. Viņš bija iesniedzis Ministrijas tiesnešiem neapgāžamus pierādījumus par to, cik nozīmīga no tevis nākusī informācija bija cīņai pret Voldemortu, lai cik augsta maksa par to arī nebūtu samaksāta. Dumidors bija izglābis tevi no nokļūšanas Azkabanā, kur atprātotāju klātbūtne būtu likusi tev aizmirst par cerībām, kur katru dienu tu būtu lūdzies pēc nāves kā atpestīšanas.   
  
Pat pēc tiesas un attaisnošanas Dumindors bija turpinājis tev palīdzēt. Viņš bija devis tev jaunu iespēju atkal dzīvot normālu dzīvi, kad palūdza tevi pieņemt mikstūru skolotāja amatu Cūkkārpā. Tu nebūtu varējis prasīt vēl vairāk. Lai gan daudzi studenti, un pat dažs labs no pasniedzējiem uzskata, ka tevi nomoka vēlme pasniegt Aizsardzību Pret Tumšajām Zintīm, tu pēc tās nekāro, un nekad tā īsti neesi arī Dumidoram uzstājis pieprasīt šo amatu. Patiesību sakot, tu pat nevēlies vispār ielaisties kaut mazākajās attiecībās ar Tumšajām Zintīm, jo tev ir bail atkal izbaudīt šo varas garšu. Lai ko arī tenkas nemelstu, tu nekāro pēc šī amata, un tā ir tīrākā sagadīšanās, ka tu ienīdi visus pēdējo četru gadu Aizsardzības Pret Tumšajām Zintīm pasniedzējus. Trakaci Tramdānu, jeb, pareizāk sakot, to viltvārdi kas viņu iemiesoja, tu ienīdi jo viņš savukārt ienīda tevi. Grūti būtu tev cienīt to, kas uzskata, ka jebkurš sods mazāk par Atprātotāja skūpstu ir pārāk maigs sods izbijušam Nāvēdim. Vilksons būtu bijis labs pasniedzējs, bet bērnības naida cirstās rētas bija dziļas un joprojām tikpat sāpīgas. Sirdsāķis savukārt bija tikai uzpūtīgs un pašpārliecināts āksts, kura meliem tu biji redzējis cauri jau no pašas pirmās dienas. Kas attiecas uz Drebeli, tad no sākuma tu biji uzskatījis viņu par vienkārši gļēvu bezmugurkaula radījumu, bet tad tev bija sākušas rasties aizdomas par viņa mēģinājumiem iegūt Filozofu akmeni; tikai daudz vēlāk tu saprati īsto iemeslu. Tevī mājo neliela cerība, ka nākamajā gadā Dumidors nolīgs tādu Aizsardzības Pret Tumšajām Zintīm pasniedzēju, kuru tev nevajadzēs ienīst. Tā būtu patīkama pārmaiņa.   
  
Bez Mikstūru Meistara pienākumiem, Dumidors tāpat ir uzticējis tev Slīdeņu torņa vadītāja pienākumus, un tev patīk šis amats. Tu lieliski saproti daudzus no šiem studentiem, kam nav vietas starp saliedētajām Elšpūšu, Kraukļanagu un Grifidoru kohortām. Kā Cūkkārpas profesoram, tev tagad piemīt jauna veida vara. Nākamo burvju un raganu paaudžu mācīšana, audzināšana un arī sodīšana nozīmē varu pār nākotni. Tevi pilnīgi apmierina šāda dzīve. Un tas viss tikai pateicoties Dumidoram. Tu esi viņam parādā vairāk kā savu dzīvību, tu esi viņam parādā visu savu dzīvi.   
  
Pie durvīm piepeši kāds pieklauvē. Tu apstājies un iesaucies: " _Ienāciet_!"

Durvis atveras, un pār slieksni ienāk - tev par lielu pārsteigumu - pats Dumidors. Tu paklani galvu viņa priekšā, vienlaikus sakot: " _Virsmeistar_?" Tad tavas acis noslīd zemāk un apstājas pie tā, kas ir viņa rokās. Rūpīgi salocīts melns apmetnis.  
  
" _Severus_ ," Dumidors atņem tavu sveicienu. Viņš tuvojas tev ar apmetni izstieptā rokā, gaidot lai tu to paņemtu. Tu pastiep roku, taču mirkli svārsties, pirkstiem karājoties tikai sprīdi virs melnā apģērba gabala. Tad tu nikni satver to aiz vienas malas un sapurini, ļaujot tam atritināties. Audums līgani izplūst brīvībā kā eļļa uz pannas, un pār to pāršaujas atspulgi no kamīna liesmām.  
  
" _Cik muļķīgi_ ," tu saki, vairāk pats sev nekā Dumidoram, " _es pavisam jau biju aizmirsis_..." Tu apņem apmetni ap pleciem un aiztaisi sudrabaino sprādzi pirksta tiesu virs tava krūšukaula. Tad tu pastiep roku atpakaļ pāri plecam un uzvelc kapuci uz galvas. Melnās krokas sakrīt ierastajās vietās, piesedzot lielāko daļu no tavas sejas. Tas ir Nāvēža amata tērps, maģiskais apmetnis, kam piemīt spēja izskatīties draudīgam un noslēpumainam upuru acīs, bet kas liek tā valkātājam justies neaizsargātam un kailam. Voldemorta jociņi - likt saviem sekotājiem izsaukt bailes un paniku pārējo acīs, bet tik un tā atgādināt viņiem, kas te ir galvenais. Nāvēža līķauts, tā to dēvēja neoficiāli, un tev jāatzīst, šis vārds apmetnim piedienas.  
  
" _Tev tas nepiestāv, Severus_ ," Dumidors klusi saka un viņa roka atvelk kapuci nost no tavas galvas.  
  
" _Vai patiesi_?" tava balss ir indes pilna.  
  
" _Patiesi_ ," Dumidors stingrā tonī atbild. Viņš noņem savu augsto cepuri un noslauka sviedrus no pieres.  
  
Tu piepeši aptver, cik karsta ir palikusi istaba, un ka arī pa tavu seju rit sviedru lāses. Tu pacel savu zizli, notēmē pa kamīna liesmām un iesaucies: " _Frigido_." Tagad siltuma vietā liesmas izstaro aukstumu. Piegājis pie kamīna dzegas, tu atspiedies pret to ar rokām un noraugies liesmās kas vairs nenes siltumu. " _Es domāju, Tumsas Pavēlnieks izdarīs nākamo izsaukumu jau šonakt. Pats vēlākais - rītvakar_."  
  
" _Es gribētu, kaut būtu iespējams kāds cits veids_ ," Dumidors saka. Viņš nostājas tev blakus, uzliek roku uz pleca un klusi jautā: " _Vai tu vēlies, lai es aizkavējos_?"  
  
Tu neatbildi uzreiz. Tava sirds vēlas, lai viņš paliek. Tu gribi dzirdēt viņa šaubas, viņa pārdomas. Tu gribi, lai viņš atrod kaut mazāko iespēju nesūtīt tevi atpakaļ, jo pats tu nevēlies pieņemt šo lēmumu.Tu nevēlies atzīties viņam, ka tev ir bail. Bail, ka tev atkal varētu iepatikties būt par Nāvēdi, ka daļa no tevis to vien gaida lai tu atkal atsāktu iet pa šo ceļu.  
  
" _Severus_?"  
  
Dumidora balss pārtrauc tavu domu joņojumu. Pat neatskatoties, tu nopurini viņa roku no sava pleca un pikti atcērt: " _Nē. Vienkārši atstāj mani vienu_."

" _Labi_ ," Dumidors atbild, un viņa balsī ir jaušamas skumjas. " _Lai tev veicas, mans draugs_." Kamdēļ gan viņam bija tā tevi jānosauc? Draugs. Tu dzirdi kā viņš atver durvis, un, pirms tās aizveras, viņš piebilst: " _Es uzticos tev_."   
  
Tu dusmās ietriec dūri kamīna virsmā, un trulas sāpes caururbjas caur tavu plaukstu un apakšdelmu. Kamdēļ gan viņam bija tas jāsaka? Tu negribi, lai cilvēki tev uzticas! Ja neviens nekad nevienam neuzticētos, dzīve būtu daudz vienkāršāka! Voldemorts bija ļāvies tev zināmā mērā uzticēties, un tu viņu nodevi. Tagad Dumidors tev uzticas, viņš rēķinās ar tevi. Negaidot tev prātā iešaujas bīstama doma. Nododot Voldemortu, tu esi ieguvis lielu varu. Cik gan daudz vairāk varas tu iegūtu, nododot Dumidoru?   
  
Tu papurini galvu. Pat tu nevarētu būt tik nodevīgs. Pat tu to nevarētu izdarīt. Pat tu.   
  
_**Vai tu esi par to pārliecināts?** _  
  
Nāvēža līķauts, lai cik briesmīgs, liekas tev pazīstams un pierasts - kā vecs labs draugs, ar kuru tu neesi pāris gadus ticies. Draugs, ar kuru tu vēlies atjaunot attiecības. Tu no jauna sapurini galvu, taču netiec vaļā no šī uzbāzīgā jautājuma.   
  
Melnā Zīme uz tavas rokas sāk kņudināt. Tu atkāpies no kamīna un atrotī piedurkni, un tavu acu priekšā galvaskauss un čūska nomelnē un kļūst skaidri saredzami uz tavas bālās ādas. Par spīti tam ka tavā vēderā trīc taurentiņi, par spīti tam ka uz tava saprāta robežas joprojām mētājas daudzi ' _ja_ ', tu zini, kas tev ir darāms. Tu esi gatavs. Tu esi sagatavojies.  
  
Tev atverot Lidu pulvera kastīti, no tavām lūpām izlaužas kluss samocīts smiekliņš. Saviebies, tu nočuksti pie sevis: " _Voldemorts_? _Vai Dumidors_?"   
  
Ja tā nopietni paskatās uz šo izvēli, izvēles taču patiesībā nemaz nav.   
  
**=-=-=**  
  
Beigas


End file.
